1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices, which provides a teaching method for geometric concepts relating to a right triangle and the relationships that exist between its hypotenuse (R), the length of its two sides (X and Y) and the trigonometric functions.
Across the nation, schools are going through a major reform in their math and science curriculum to bring education standards up to par. The facts show that there is an achievement gap between various individuals and groups in mathematics and science as indicated in 1999, when the latest National Assessment of Education Progress (NAEP) test was administered. The partnerships between government agency, industry, academia and private organizations are trying to address these issues along with many others. This invention provides a method for teaching the geometric concepts of a right triangle and trigonometric functions.
2) Prior Art
The prior art consist of teaching the theory and equations for the geometry of a right triangle, its sides, angles and the relationship between the trigonometric functions. Lessons primarily consist of mathematical explanations and graphs of the trigonometric functions. Equations such as Y=R sin θ or X=R cosine θ along with other trigonometric functions can be graphed and thus generate the resulting curves for each function.
The present invention, as distinguished from the prior art, provides a device that clearly demonstrates the relationship between a right triangle, its sides, angles, and trigonometric function. None of the prior art uses a device or tool that includes a horizontal and vertical ruler attached by a sliding attachment bracket along with a circular plate showing 360 degrees of the circle attached to the horizontal ruler along with a pivoting ruler that can rotate 360 degrees around the circular plate.